


Nuevo hogar

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin dudas, los hermanos Tringham se sentirían como en su viejo hogar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevo hogar

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Nuevo hogar**

 

―Fletcher, despierta… ¡Oye, Fletcher! Vamos, ¿cuánto más piensas dormir?

El adormilado niño se quejó entre sueños antes de abrir perezosamente sus bonitos ojos azules, topándose con el rostro impaciente de su hermano mayor.

Aún desorientado, el rubio menor dirigió su mirada a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose por la falta de luz y de hallar desierto el vagón en donde ambos viajaban. ¿Era posible que hubiera dormido tanto? Lo último que Fletcher recordaba era el insoportable aburrimiento del viaje hacia Ciudad Central y cómo sus párpados comenzaban a hacerse más y más pesados…

―¿Sigues aquí? ―le preguntó Russell, de pie junto a él y cargando los equipajes. El tono con el que habló denotaba perfectamente su molestia aunque, y pese a la oscuridad impuesta, el joven Tringham podía asegurar que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa divertida.

 _Debe ser por mi aspecto_ , dedujo Fletcher al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban y se levantaba del asiento, desperezándose un poco. Debía admitir que éstos no eran tan incómodos como parecían a simple vista.

Salieron al frío de la estación en silencio. La luz de la luna llena brillaba por sobre sus cabezas junto con las miles de estrellas que adornaban el firmamento.

 _La vista sí que es preciosa_ , pensó Fletcher mientras comenzaba a andar tras su hermano mayor, sin dejar de observar maravillado cómo el brillo blanquecino caía sobre la dormida Central, otorgándole un aspecto mágico y hermoso a la vez.

Poco después llegaron ante una posada cuyos dueños fueron muy comprensibles y ambles con ellos al permitirles pasar el resto de la noche allí. La habitación que costearon era bastante pequeña, pero con dos tentadoras camas muy mullidas que prometían un verdadero y merecido descanso.

Lo mejor de todo era el gran ventanal a mitad del cuarto que permitía dar un último vistazo al exterior.

―Central es una ciudad muy hermosa, ¿verdad, hermano? ―le preguntó el pequeño, aún anonadado.

El chico mayor dejó sus maletas en un rincón antes de llegar a su lado, contemplando el paisaje también antes de asentir lentamente.

―Incluso es más lindo que Xenotime ―continuó, captando por completo la atención del mayor―. Creo que me gustará vivir aquí. ―Y, tras decirlo, esbozó una gran sonrisa para acompañar sus palabras. Las mismas que Russell temía nunca llegar a oír ya que, después de todo, el motivo de su mudanza se debía únicamente al ingreso del primogénito de los Tringham a la milicia.

Verdaderamente le alegraba saber que su hermanito estaría a gusto, a partir de hoy.

―Vamos, Flet. A dormir ―comentó el más alto, empujándolo suavemente y recibiendo a cambio las risas del pequeño al hacerle cosquillas.

Una vez acostados, Fletcher miró por última vez su alrededor, observando cómo el resplandor de la luna se filtraba en la habitación.

Con otra de sus sonrisas se volvió hacia Russell.

―Buenas noches, hermano.

―Buenas noches, Flet ―le deseó sonriente y, al verlo bostezar, ésta se acrecentó―. Por cierto, espero que con tu siesta de hoy no ronques tanto o si no, no podré dormir.

―¡Her-hermano! ¡Yo no ronco!

―Oh, sí. ¡Claro que lo haces! ―afirmó divertido el mayor ante las muecas disgustadas del rubio menor.

Ya estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando… Una almohada le dio en medio de la cara, desencadenando una juguetona guerra que disfrutaron como cuando eran niños. Y no se detuvieron hasta el cansado posadero irrumpió en la habitación, reclamando por tanto barullo y encontrándose con todo su piso alfombrado cubierto de plumas.

Sin dudas, los hermanos Tringham se sentirían como en su viejo hogar.


End file.
